What's Mine is Mine, What's Yours is Yours
by EZ11
Summary: NJBC one-shot with some C/B. Chuck Bass's eyes widened at what just happened. "I'm definatly going to die today." All three pairs of eyes shifted down to Blair's bedspread. There, lay her first headband. It lay there broken in half. "Yup, were screwed"


A/N: Another One-Shot that walked into my head. First attempt at NJBC fluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or any of its characters.

* * *

"Oh shit," Chuck Bass's eyes widened at what just happened. "I'm defiantly going to die today."

"Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit," Chuck kept repeating combing a hand through his dark hair.

"We get the point Chuck, just calm down," Serena Van der Woodsen spoke walking towards the blue bedspreaded bed. On it was Blair's first headband. Her favourite headband. It had a line of diamonds studded on the surface of it with a very thin plastic silver band with combed teeth. It laid there broken in half.

"We are so screwed," Nate commented as they stood around the broken headband.

"Thanks for the update Nathaniel," Chuck replied sarcastically.

"We should have never gone into Waldorf's room in the first place," Chuck said panic in his voice.

"But she was the one that asked you to find her headband," Serena reasoned.

"It doesn't matter; we need to somehow find a way to replace this headband in twenty minutes before Waldorf comes. We need to do something or else we are all going to be murdered," Chuck stated nervously.

"Alright then, no pressure at all," Serena replied sarcastically, " So where are we going to find an exact replica of this headband which is over ten years old Chuck?" Serena retorted.

"It's not like you're offering up any ideas sunshine Barbie over there so shut it," Chuck grumbled.

"Hey guys calm down. Fighting isn't going to solve our current issue," Nate interrupted before the fight escalated.

Chuck rolled his eyes at his best friend even though he was right. They needed to focus-now.

"Can't we just tape it?" Nate suggested.

"Right Archibald, there's no way Waldorf won't notice a shiny layer of tape on her headband that mysteriously wasn't there before," Chuck replied sarcastically. "Besides tape doesn't stick," he concluded.

Serena sighed,"Great we're back at square one guys. Seriously what else is-"

A sound of an elevator door chiming was heard between the three of them and the elevator door to the apartment opened.

"Oh shit. I'll go hide the headband while you two stall," Chuck commanded. The blondes nodded and headed to greet Blair.

Chuck scoured Blair's Audrey Hepburn inspired bedroom looking for some place to hide the damn thing. Where would Waldorf not look? Not in her closet that would be way to obvious. Or inside her bedside tables for that matter...

Meanwhile Nate and Serena rushed to the elevator to greet Blair.

"Hey B," Serena said forcing all the happiness she could muster.

"What's up?" Nate asked right behind.

"Nate? Serena? What are you doing here?"

"We-We came over to see if you were home and Chuck said you'd be coming shortly so we just have been waiting to see you," Serena stuttered.

At the same time Nate mumbled, "Yeah- well-"

"Waldorf," Chuck greeted her he exited her bedroom. He walked calmly down the stairs holding his classic Bass smirk in place, all seeming like nothing was wrong.

"Bass," Blair smiled. She walked to him and pecked his lips.

"Wait so did you guys find my headband?" Blair asked.

"Afraid not Waldorf," Chuck lied.

"We didn't break it B!" Serena exclaimed at the same time.

Chuck rolled his eyes at his stepsister. Smooth, very smooth Chuck thought to himself.

"Serena, what are you talking about?" Blair asked confusion written all over her face.

"The vase your mother brought from Paris last year. It was a close call but I caught it," Chuck covered shooting Serena a do not talk look.

"Yeah, uh we couldn't-"

"Find it," Chuck finished afraid what Serena would have said next.

"How could you not have found it," Blair asked. She started walking up the stairs to the bedroom suspicion rising in her tone of voice, "I said it was right on my makeup desk. I put it there this morning." She said while she disappeared into the room.

As soon as Blair was out of sight Serena and Nate said at the same time,

"What are we going to do?"

"What now?"

Chuck put his hand up to silence their questions. "Just say we-"

"Where is my headband? What did you do with it you Basshole!" Blair accused angrily stomping down the staircase. She came back towards them and crossed her petite arms in front of her chest. Chuck could tell by her body language that she knew something was up.

Crap, she always assumed he always had something to do with it.

"I'm so sorry Blair," Nate blurted.

"We totally didn't mean to do it!" Serena confessed.

Chuck shook his head in disbelief. What a bunch of idiots he was stuck with.

"Bass. Do you have anything to say?" Blair questioned.

Chuck looked between Nate, Serena and Blair and thought about the consequences if he were to fuck up now. Chuck sighed giving in to her. Only for Blair Waldorf would he confess, "Yes."

"What happened?" Blair demanded.

"Well after you called Serena and Nate came over and I had them help look for your headband with me. Serena found it in no time and put it on the bed and then didn't tell Nate or I. So I came into the room not knowing that she found it and I let Nate and Serena look for it thinking it wasn't found yet-"

"Get to the point Bass!" Blair interupted sharply.

"Fine, so I sat on the bed and your-"

"YOU BASSHOLE!" Blair yelled, nostrils flaring an evil glare in her eyes. She stomped on his foot with her dagger of a heel.

"OW!" Chuck yelped, clutching his foot in his hands.

"That was my first headband how could you!" Blair continued slapping and punching his arm.

"Blair it was an accident," Nate said defending Chuck.

"I'm sorry Blair!" Chuck said in defeat falling to the ground in pain.

"You should be you Mother Chucker! Do you know that is one of the few keepsakes I have and-"

"B, just calm down. He said he was sorry. What else do you want from him?" Serena pleaded.

"Why are you defending him? You should be on my side!" Blair glared at her bestfriend.

"Why do you have to be so abusive?" Chuck said while on the floor in pain.

"Because," Serena cut in, "I think that Chuck may have developed other injuries from sitting on your headband," Serena admitted holding back her smile.

Chuck glared at her," Serena, if you say another word, I'm going to have to kill you."

"I don't think I have to," Serena replied an evil smile playing on her lips.

Blair burst out laughing, "did you bruise your butt from my headband?" Blair was laughing hysterically.

Chuck's cheeks reddened from embarrassment,"Those spiky things hurt. Wait no I didn't!" he retorted in denial.

Nate, Serena and Blair were now laughing hysterically.

"Very funny you guys," Chuck said grumpily.

"Okay, okay," Serena said catching her breath. "We believe you."

They stood there in silence as their laughs died down when Blair spoke, "So it's broken huh? Well, as long as no one got hurt," she looked at Chuck while holding back a smile," I guess I can forgive you all. "

"I guess?" Nate questioned to no one in particular.

"Don't push it Archibald," Blair replied.

"But-"

"There is always a but with you Waldorf," Chuck smirked.

"Next time just be more honest about it with me," Blair said looking straight in Chuck's eyes.

Blair walked over to Chuck and held out her hands to his, "Come on, how about I make you... feel better," she wiggled her eyes suggestively.

Serena and Nate exchanged confused looks. Wait wasn't she about to kill him a second ago? And now they made up? Well, their Chuck and Blair. Blair and Chuck. No one will ever understand how they communicate but the two of them.

"I'll take that as our que to leave. Besides the sight of the two of you is enough to make me not want to have sex ever again," Serena shuddered having a flashback of her last experience walking into the middle of them going at it. "Let's go Nate."

"Right behind you, Serena" Nate replied trying to get away as quick as possible.

"By the way, you all owe me a new headband," Blair smirked over her shoulder smugly.

Busted.

* * *

A/N: So how was my first attempt at NJBC fluff? Hope you liked it and please review!!!


End file.
